New Age of the Wizard World
by Yumichen
Summary: Hmm es ist eine darkfic. In dieser Geschichte gibt es Slash. Ja wer mehr will muss es lesen. Im ersten Kapitel ist es etwas heftig. Bin wieder da mit dem zweiten Kapitel.
1. Prolog

New Age of the Wizard World  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören leider nicht die Personen, ausser die die ich erfunden habe. Alles weitere gehört Joanne K. Rowling. Außer die Idee zu dieser Fanfiction beruht auf mich.  
  
Pairings: ?/?; ?/?; ... auf jeden Fall Slash!!!!!  
  
Autor: White Silver Black  
  
Beta-Reader: Agranta dicken Knuddel an dich Agranta  
  
Rating: vorsichtshalber R  
  
Ich gehe teilweise nicht nach den Büchern, das was ich nicht übernommen habe steht jetzt im Anschluss daran.  
  
Sachen die ich nicht vom Buch übernommen habe.  
  
zweites Schuljahr:  
  
Seine Freunde und Dumbledore wissen nicht das Harry Parsel kann. Ihnen ist bis heute unklar wie er in die Kammer des Schreckens kam.  
  
drittes Schuljahr  
  
Harry weiss nicht das Sirius unschuldig ist. Er war auch nicht im dritten Schuljahr in der heulenden Hütte, da Harry sich nicht wohl fühlte. Deswegen ging er nicht noch mal zu Hagrid. Hagrid konnte nicht zulassen, dass Seidenschnabel geköpft werden sollte, also ließ der Wildhüter ihn vorher frei und schickte ihn zurück in die Wildnis. Daraufhin war Dumbledore und Fudge sauer. Er wurde gefeuert und verschwand danach. Harry machte das traurig, doch zeigte er nie seine wahren Gefühle. Außerdem wurde Sirius nicht von Hermine befreit. Er kam wieder nach Azkaban.  
  
viertes Schuljahr:  
  
So ging es weiter im vierten Schuljahr wurde Moody enttarnt als Crouch Junior. Doch dieser wurde nur nach Azkaban gebracht. Harry erzählte Dumbledore auch nicht das mit dem Priori Incantatem. Alles was in diesem Buch mit Sirius und Hagrid zutun hatte, hat Harry in meiner Geschichte nicht erlebt.  
  
Das fünfte Schuljahr:  
  
Harry musste die ganzen Sommerferien bei den Dursley verbringen, wegen den Dementoren bekam Harry nur eine Verwarnung. Mehr nicht. Dadurch erfuhr er auch nicht von der Waffe gegen Voldemort. Es entstand auch nicht Dumbledores Armee. Harry sah auch nicht Snapes schlimmste Erinnerung. Und am Ende erzählte Dumbledore Harry nicht von der Prophezeiung. Außerdem war Harry nie mit Cho Chang zusammen. Allgemeines: Harry wurde schon immer von den Dursleys geschlagen und verprügelt. Ab dem vierten Schuljahr wurde er dann auch noch von Vernon und Dudley sexuell missbraucht. Er erzählte aber niemanden etwas und setzte sich eine fröhliche und hilfsbereite Maske auf, so dass keiner sehen konnte wie es ihm wirklich ging.  
  
So jetzt geht es los:  
  
Prolog  
  
Einst fröhlich und unbekümmert  
  
Doch bald wurde dies zerstört  
  
Keiner hat es gemerkt  
  
Oder wollte es nicht wahr haben  
  
Einst der strahlende Held  
  
Nun der zerstörte Held  
  
Was geschehen ist.  
  
Einer es weiss  
  
Dies wird dem gefallenen Engel  
  
wieder strahlende weiße Flügel verleihen  
  
Durch diese Bindung entsteht ein neues Zeitalter  
  
Ein Zeitalter der Toleranz und Akzeptanz  
  
Doch der Weg dorthin ist steinig  
  
Voller Gefahren und Abenteuer  
  
Der den man einst fürchtete wird nun akzeptiert und respektiert  
  
Kein Hass mehr auf ihm ruht  
  
Doch dem den man vorher vertraute  
  
Wird nun von vielen gehasst  
  
Der Glaube an ihm ist gebrochen  
  
Doch der dem Weißen darf man nicht trauen  
  
Denn so schnell gibt er nicht auf  
  
Er wird zurück schlagen  
  
Eine letzte Schlacht!  
  
Dort wird sich entscheiden wer lebt oder wer stirbt  
  
Es gibt nicht mehr nur Gut und Böse  
  
Weiß und Schwarz  
  
Hell und Dunkel  
  
Nein jetzt werden die Grautöne sichtbar  
  
Jeder hat sie vorher gesehen und doch nicht beachtet  
  
Hogwarts wird neu entstehen  
  
Besser und Schöner als je zuvor  
  
Ich hoffe ihr vergesst nicht ein Review zu schreiben. Ob Kritik oder anderes. 


	2. Kapitel 1

Hi,  
  
so hier ist nun das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch  
  
Ach so noch eine kleine Anmerkung ich gehe generell nicht noch den Büchern. Also nicht wundern.  
  
Einen großen Dank an meine Beta Leserin ohne sie wäre das Kapitel eine reine Katastrophe geworden.  
  
Endlich waren Sommerferien. Alle freuten sich, außer einem Jungen. Niemand anderer als Harry Potter mochte die Sommerferien nicht, da er dann zu seinen Verwandten, den Dursleys, musste. Die Dursleys behandelten Harry nicht sehr gut. Jedes Jahr flehte er Dumbledore an, ihn nicht mehr dorthin zu schicken. Und jedes Mal bekam er die gleiche Antwort. „Dort bist du sicher, Harry. Niemand vermutet dich bei deinen Verwandten. Und so schlimm ist es dort doch gar nicht! Versuche dich mal in ihre Lage zu versetzen. Du wirst sehen, sie sind anders als du denkst!"  
  
Das war allerdings nicht ganz richtig. Wenn er bei den Dursleys war und etwas falsch oder nicht ordentlich machte, bekam er immer eine Tracht Prügel. Doch das allerschlimmste, was Harry bei seinen Verwandten über sich ergehen lassen musste, war der alljährliche Missbrauch, seines Onkels und Cousins. Seine Tante schaute lieber weg als ihm zu helfen. Harry bekam so gut wie nichts zu essen. Wenn doch, dann waren es die Abfälle, die Dudley liegen ließ.  
  
„Junge, komm sofort hier her oder es setzt was!"Harry erhob sich und trottete nach unten. „Ja, Onkel Vernon, Sir?", flüsterte Harry. „Wie war das? Ich hab dich nicht verstanden, Junge!", bellte Vernon und verpasste seinem Neffen die erste Ohrfeige an diesem Tag. Etwas lauter wiederholte Harry das eben gesagte. Vernon grunzte nur abfällig. „Putz die Küche, mäh den Rasen und wisch den Boden und die Treppe. Bis wir wieder zurück sind, ist hier alles blitze blank. Außerdem will ich einen Vorzeigerasen haben! Verstanden?", befahl sein Onkel. Harry nickte und wollte sich an die Arbeit machen, als die Stimme seines Onkels ihn aufhielt. „Ich habe dich nicht gehört!", raunzte Vernon und Harry erhielt seine zweite Ohrfeige. „Ja, Onkel Vernon. Wird sofort zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit erledigt, Sir!", ergänzte Harry schnell, nur um ja nicht noch mehr abzubekommen.  
  
Die Dursleys fuhren weg und Harry wollte sich erstmal eine Kleinigkeit zu essen aus dem Kühlschrank holen, doch musste er mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass viele Schlösser daran befestigt waren und er nicht, ohne zu zaubern, an das Essen kam. Sein Magen knurrte laut, denn seit Beginn der Ferien und das waren immerhin zwei Wochen hatte er nichts mehr zu Essen bekommen. Enttäuscht wandte er sich ab und begann mit seiner Sklavenarbeit.  
  
Während dieser Sklavenarbeit dachte Harry mal wieder über seine Freunde nach. Er war einerseits traurig und andererseits wütend, denn sie hörten ihm nie zu und beschäftigten sich nur mit sich selbst. Langsam realisierte Harry, dass seine besten Freund ihn nur ausnutzten. Zum Beispiel hatte Harry in den letzten zwei Wochen nicht ein einzigen Brief bekommen von Ron und Hermine. Aber er hatte einen Brief von Remus Lupin erhalten und einige witzige Briefe von Fred und George. Die beiden munterte ihn immer wieder auf, wenn er am verzweifeln war. Genauso war es mit Neville. Diese Drei sahen Harry einfach nur als Menschen und nicht als einen Bauer im Schachspiel. Harry hatte gemerkt, während er so darüber nachdachte, dass Ron und Hermine ihn nur als strahlenden Helden sahen. Sie sahen durch Harry eine Chance ins Rampenlicht zu kommen. Hermine wäre ohne ihn nur eine Streberin die keine Freundinnen hat, an Harry Seite war sie eine kluge Schülerin die auf alles eine Antwort weiss und alle Schüler schauen zu ihr auf. Ron dagegen wäre nur ein armer nicht beachteter Schüler, hätte Harry damals nicht die Weasleys gefragt, wie er zum Bahnsteig Neundreiviertel kam.  
  
Am Ende des Tages war er fix und fertig. Soweit hatte er alles erledigt und musste nur noch die Waschlappen wegräumen und den Rasenmäher in den Schuppen stellen. Genau in dem Moment kamen die Dursleys zurück.  
  
„Komm sofort her, Potter!", schrie auch gleich Vernon. Er war wütend, denn sie hatten solange im Stau gestanden und dadurch wertvolle Zeit verloren. Vernon hatte genau gesehen, dass Harry nur noch wegräumen musste. Er grinste hämisch. Also war Harry noch nicht fertig und Vernon konnte ihn bestrafen. „Ja, Sir?!", fragte Harry unterwürfig, al er vor seinem Onkel stand. „Mach, dass du in den Keller kommst und warte dort auf deine Bestrafung!"Harry schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Du hast deine Aufgaben nicht zu meiner Zufriedenheit fertig gestellt! In den Keller. SOFORT!", schrie Vernon den Jungen an. „Ja, Sir!"  
  
Schweren Herzens und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengrube, ging Harry hinunter in den Keller. Dort zog er sich ganz aus und stellte sich an die Wand.  
  
Kurze Zeit später, kam Vernon die Kellertreppe hinunter getrampelt. Vernon ging auf ihn zu und kettete ihn an. Und die Qual begann.  
  
„NA, du Schlampe! Dann lass uns mal sehen, ob du nicht doch noch am Ende um Gnade winseln kannst!"Vernon nahm die Peitsche von der Wand und schlug damit auf den Bauch seines Neffen. Es schmerzte für Harry wie die Hölle, denn dort war seine empfindlichste Stelle. Harry wimmerte nur leise, obwohl der Schmerz unerträglich war, doch die Schmach zu schreien, wollte er sich nicht geben.  
  
Nach einer Weile wurde es Vernon dann doch zu anstrengend. Vernon hatte sich durch die Qual, die sein Neffe erlitt, erregt. Mit einem Ruck zog er sich seine Hose runter und drang ohne Skrupel in den Wehrlosen Jungen ein.  
  
‚Oh, bitte nicht! Nicht heute!', flehte Harry im Stillen. Doch alles Beten half nichts. Harry versteifte sich, als Vernon ihn grob an den Schultern packte und unsanft in ihn eindrang. Harry unterdrückte einen Schrei des Schmerzes, der gnadenlos durch seinen misshandelten Körper floss. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Seine Muskeln verkrampften sich. Blut rann in feinen Rinnsalen seine Innenschenkel hinab. Dieser Schmerz war noch tausendmal schlimmer als der Cruciatus Fluch.  
  
„Schade, dass du nicht einsichtig bist! Wir werden das so lange wiederholen, bis du es bist. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich schon noch BRECHEN!"Spöttisch stellte Vernon sich vor dem zitternden Jungen. „Ja, selbst dein ach so großer Schulleiter hat mir dazu die Erlaubnis erteilt. Zitat: ‚Vernon, bring dem Jungen gefälligst Manieren bei und mach dass er mir endlich gehorcht!' Ja, dein toller Dumbledore wird dir nicht helfen und deine Freak Freunde erst recht nicht. Hahaha, du bist ein Nichts, ein Niemand. Es ist ihnen egal, was mit dir passiert!"Lachend verschwand Vernon aus dem Keller und überließ Harry seinem Schicksal.  
  
Die Worte seines Onkels, trafen Harry mitten ins Gesicht. Nun erlosch auch der letzte Funken Hoffnung und das Vertrauen in den Schulleiter und in seine Freunde war gebrochen.  
  
Severus Snape war verwirrt. Einerseits sollte er, im Auftrag von Voldemort, den Jungen beobachten. Doch andererseits sollte er, im Auftrag von Dumbledore, Harry einen Trank verabreichen. Laut des Schulleiters sollte der Trank dazu dienen, dass Harry sich besser gegen Voldemort abschirmen konnte. Jedoch kannte der Tränkemeister die Wirkung des Trankes ganz genau. Dieser Trank diente zur Unterdrückung von schwarzmagischen Fähigkeiten. Getarnt schlich Severus mitten in der Nacht, in das Haus der Dursleys. Er suchte im ganzen Haus nach dem Junge-der-lebte, doch nirgendwo fand er ihn. Vor der Kellertür wunderte er sich über die vielen Schlösser, die dort angebracht waren. Mit einem geflüsterten „Alohomora!", sprangen die Schlösser auf und Severus betrat die Kellertreppe. Er ging die Stufen hinab und vernahm ein leises Schluchzen. Langsam näherte er sich dem Schluchzen. Dann betrat er den dunklen Raum. „Lumos!", wisperte er. Der Anblick der sich ihm bot, schockte Severus Snape.  
  
An Ketten gefesselt, hing der Goldene-Junge von Dumbledore. Am ganzen Körper hatte er, teilweise schon vereiterte Wunden. Getrocknetes Blut zierte den jungen Körper. Severus machte kehrt und apparierte zu seinem Meister.  
  
Einige Tage waren, seit dem Besuch von Severus, nun schon vergangen. Harry hing immer noch in den Ketten. Er hatte nichts zu essen und zu trinken bekommen und war nur noch das Spielzeug von Vernon und Dudley, was nur zu ihrer eigenen Befriedigung diente. Doch heute sollte es für Harry einige Veränderungen geben, von denen er nichts ahnte. Durch Lärm im oberen Stockwerk wachte er auf. Erst dachte er an Vernon und dass die Qual von neuen begann, doch dieser erschien nicht wie erwartet. Um genauer zu sein, erschien keiner unten im Keller.  
  
Voldemort hatte sofort, nach dem Severus ihm seinen Bericht erstattet hatte, einen Plan geschmiedet, um Harry dort rauszuholen. So etwas konnte man noch nicht mal seinen ärgsten Feind wünschen. Zu dem wollte er herausfinden, warum Dumbledore Harry einen Unterdrückungs-Trank verabreichen wollte. Voldemort kam der Verdacht auf, dass Harry gar nicht der Junge-der-lebte sein wollte, sondern nur ein ganz normaler Junge, mit normalen Wünschen und ohne besondere Fähigkeiten. Ohne sich wehren zu können, wurde Harry dazu gedrillt ein Held zu sein.  
  
Bald hörte Harry die Schreie seiner Verwandten und seine Narbe brannte. Und er wusste; Todesser waren im Haus. Mittlerweile war es Harry egal.  
  
Ihm war bewusst geworden, dass die schwarze Magie weitaus interessanter und mächtiger war, als die weiße Magie. Dies war auch der Grund, warum er sich immer heimlich Bücher aus der Verbotenen Abteilung besorgte, um mehr über die schwarze Magie zu erfahren. Selbst vor Ron und Hermine, hatte er es geheim gehalten, denn er wusste, wenn er es ihnen sagen würde, würden sie zu Dumbledore gehen und es ihm sagen. Dieser würde es ihm dann verbieten und sagen, es wäre falsch.  
  
Ein Stockwerk höher, schrie Voldemort die verängstigten Muggel an. „Wo ist Potter?"Er war auf die Muggel wütend und auf sich selbst, da er vergessen hatte, Severus nach Harrys Aufenthaltsort zu fragen. Es gab aber schließlich noch andere Mittel und Wege das herauszufinden. Leider musste Severus bei Dumbledore bleiben und er konnte ihn nicht erreichen, ohne das Dumbledore herausfände, wessen Spion Severus Snape wirklich war. Jetzt galt es erstmal Harry zu finden.  
  
„Antwortet endlich! Mir fallen noch ganz andere Dinge ein, die ich mit euch mache, wenn ihr mir nicht SOFORT antwortet!", herrschte er die Muggel an. Dieser fette Klops von Junge, hob seine fleischigen, dicken Finger und zeigte auf die Kellertür. Voldemort drehte sein schlangenartiges Gesicht in die angegebene Richtung. Als er die vielen Schlösser sah, verengten sich seine roten Augen gefährlich. „Crucio!", schrie er wütend und hielt seinen Zauberstab auf die Dursleys. Sie schrieen und wandten sich auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen.  
  
Harry hörte, wie sich jemand an der Kellertür zu schaffen machte. Die Tür öffnete sich und er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Das grelle Licht, welches von oben herab schien, blendete seine, durch die ständige Dunkelheit in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Augen und so konnte er nicht erkennen, wer dort oben stand. Nur ganz langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit. Als der Junge-der-lebte endlich wieder sehen konnte, erkannte er, dass Voldemort vor ihm stand. Harry dachte schon, dass sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen hätte. „Hier, trink das!"Die Todesser, die Voldemort gefolgt waren, flößten ihm den Trank ein und er schlief sofort ein.  
  
Die Todesser lösten vorsichtig die Ketten und bevor Harry auf den Boden fallen konnte, wurde dieser von Voldemort aufgefangen. Er trug den bewusstlosen Jungen nach oben. Oben angekommen, erteilte Voldemort den Todessern weitere Befehle. „Ihr vier kümmert euch um die Muggel. Die anderen ziehen sich zurück und warten auf weitere Befehle. Lucius, du kommst mit mir, wir apparieren nach Malfoy Manor.", befahl Voldemort mit eisiger Stimme. Mit einem ‚Plop' verschwanden sie aus dem Liguster Weg Nummer 4.  
  
Kurze Zeit später erschien Dumbledore mit seinen Ordensmitglieder des Phönix' vor dem Ort des Geschehens. Wütend wandte dieser sich an Mrs Figg und Snape. „Verdammt, Arabella, wie konnte das passieren? Und du Severus, hättest Voldemort besser ausspionieren sollen, dann wäre Harry nicht dem Dunklen Lord in die Hände gefallen! Ihr seid Schuld daran!"Arabella zog verängstigt den Kopf ein, doch Snape ließ das alles Kalt. Er lachte in sich hinein. Der Schulleiter hatte seine wichtigste Waffe verloren und war außer sich vor Wut.  
  
Im Malfoy Manor schlief Harry immer noch. Der Medi-Zauberer, der nach der Ankunft Voldemorts gerufen wurden, untersuchte ihn und war von dem Zustand des Jungen entsetzt. So etwas konnte man doc keinem Kind antun. Harry war völlig unterernährt und bestand nur noch aus Haut und Knochen. Nur ganz langsam durfte man ihn jetzt an das Essen gewöhnen, sonst bestand die Gefahr, dass er alles wieder erbrechen würde und das würde alles nur noch verschlimmern. Der Medi-Zauberer stellte noch die vielen sexuellen Missbräuche an dem Jungen fest. Es war nur allzu verständlich, wenn der Junge unter Berührungsängsten leiden würde. Bis zum nächsten Tag würde Harry weiterschlafen. Er gab seinen Bericht ab und verschwand.  
  
Die gesamt Malfoy Familie, Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black und Voldemort saßen im Wohnzimmer und diskutierten den Zustand des Jungen. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, wie Dumbledore das zulassen konnte. Was hat er damit bloß bezwecken wollen?", fragte Narzissa mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Das kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten. Dumbledore lässt sich nicht in die Karten schauen. Ich weiß nur, dass Harry als Waffe gegen Tom eingesetzt werden sollte und das Dumbledore vergessen hatte, dass dahinter noch ein Kind steckt. Ich hoffe nur, dass er mir irgendwann verzeihen kann!", antwortete Severus auf Narzissas Frage. „Das habe ich dir die ganze Zeit versucht klar zu machen, in meinem Jahr als VgddK Professors. Doch du sahst immer nur James in dem Jungen!", sagte daraufhin Remus. „McGonagall und ich wollten Harry nicht zu den Muggel schicken. Wir wussten, dass sie Zauberer verachteten. Doch Dumbledore bestand mit seinem Sturkopf darauf und legte ihn vor dessen Haustür. Dumbledore alleine trägt die Schuld daran!", mischte sich nun Hagrid in das Gespräch ein. Tom nickte bestätigend. „Immer ist es Dumbledore, doch wir schafft er es immer wieder? Da steckt doch mehr dahinter! Es muss noch eine andere Organisation dahinter stecken! Der Phönix Orden kann es nicht sein, der ist dafür nicht geschaffen. Doch das besprechen wir später, jetzt ist Harry wichtiger. Ach, und Severus, was hat die Blutuntersuchung von Harry ergeben?"„Harry ist definitiv kein Potter. Die Blutgruppe stimmte mit keinem der Potters überein. Außerdem teilte mir das Ministerium mit, dass Harry von ihnen adoptiert wurde, weil seine richtigen Eltern Todesser waren. Die Potter bestanden darauf, zum Schutz von Harry, dass keiner etwas davon erfahren sollte, erst recht nicht Dumbledore."  
  
In einem anderen Raum von Malfoy Manor, erwachte Harry. Er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass Voldemort vor ihm stand und ein Todesser ihm einen Trank verabreichte, doch dann war alles schwarz.  
  
Es war also nur logisch, dass er nicht mehr im Liguster Weg war, sondern in einem anderen Teil von England. Nur wo? Verwundert stellte er fest, dass er auf einem weichen Bett lag und nicht in irgendeinen Kerker angekettet saß. Auch waren keine anderen Todesser in dem Raum um auf den Gefangenen aufzupassen. Verwirrt schaute an sich herunter und erkannte, dass seine Wunden teilweise verheilt oder verbunden waren. Der Junge hatte allerdings nicht bemerkt, dass er ohne Brille besser sah und er nun ein ganzes Stück gewachsen war. Langsam stand er auf und trotz seiner Schmerzen, die ihm noch beiwohnten, begab er sich zur Tür und öffnete sie. Nicht abgeschlossen. Merkwürdig! Er hatte große Angst allein zu sein, und so machte er sich auf die Suche nach Todesser, die ihn entweder töteten oder zu Voldemort bringen würden, doch die Gänge waren wie ausgestorben. Irgendwo konnte er Licht ausmachen und machte sich auf den Weg dorthin. Er hörte Stimmen und erkannte diese als Professor Snape, Hagrid und Professor Lupin. Was ihn teils erschreckte, teils verwundert, war die Stimme von Voldemort. Die Stimme einer Frau, konnte er nicht einordnen. Wer war sie? Harry hörte gebannt zu, was sie besprachen und als Professor Snape erklärte, er sei kein Potter, brach Harry zusammen. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag fiel er in Ohnmacht.  
  
Im anderen Raum hörten die Anwesenden einen Plumps. Sie schreckten hoch. Snape rannte sofort zur Tür und riss sie auf. Harry, der bewusstlos an der Tür lehnte, purzelte in den Raum. Snape nahm ihn behutsam auf den Arm und trug ihn zur Couch im Wohnzimmer. „Macht mal Platz!", blaffte er. Draco saß auf der Couch und Harrys Kopf lag jetzt auf seinen Knien. Behutsam strich er ihm durchs rabenschwarze Haar. „Hat er etwa unsere Diskussion mitbekommen?", fragte Sirius besorgt. „Ich denk mal schon! Harry ist von Natur aus sehr neugierig. Doch wie er es mit den ganzen Verletzungen hierher geschafft hat, ist mir ein Rätsel. Und dann auch noch ohne Brille!", sagte Hagrid.  
  
„Er wacht auf!", flüsterte Draco.  
  
Ende von Kapitel 1 


	3. Kapitel 2

Hi,

vielen lieben dank an alle reviews, die ihr mir geschickt habt und natürlich auch an meine beta-leserin. Ihr alle habt mich dazu überredet hier weiterzuschreiben. Also wünsche ich euch viel spass beim lesen.

disclaimer: die bisherigen figuren gehören nicht mir sonder J.K. Rowling

Anmerkung: gehe generell nicht nach den büchern, alles weitere steht im Prolog.

* * *

Zum zweiten Mal wachte Harry verwirrt auf und wusste schon wieder nicht wo er war. Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder was passiert war. Er hatte das Gespräch von den anderen angehört und als er mitbekam, dass er angeblich kein Potter war kippte er um. „So," dachte sich nun Harry, „ich glaube ich sollte mal die Augen öffnen und sehen was kommt, denn schlimmer kann es ja schon nicht mehr kommen."Er öffnete langsam die Augen, um sie gleich wieder zu schließen, denn das grelle Licht blendete ihn. Allmählich gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das Licht. Er blinzelte und öffnete erneut die Augen, erst einen Spalt breit und schließlich ganz.. Erst da bemerkte er, dass ihm jemand durch die Haare strich und Harry sich dadurch wohl fühlt. Er sah dass er in Dracos Schoß lag. Harry wurde etwas rötlich um die Nase. Die Anderen bemerkte er erst als sich jemand neben ihn hockte und ihn ansprach.

„Warum macht ihr das? Wollt ihr mich quälen oder was?"fragte Harry ängstlich und ziemlich leise, dass ihn kaum einer verstand. „Nein das wollen wir nicht, denn wir möchten einfach nur dass du ein normales Leben führen kannst so wie du das willst und dass du selbst Entscheidungen triffst und dich nicht mehr als Marionette benutzen lässt.", antwortete Voldemort für die anderen. „Aber warum das auf einmal? Warum willst du mich jetzt nicht mehr umbringen und was ist mit der Prophezeiung?", kamen die Gegenfragen von Harry. „Umbringen wollte ich dich nur, weil du dich mir immer in den Weg gestellt hast und ich dachte du würdest das freiwillig machen, doch das war nicht so! Dumbledore hat dich so erzogen und dir nur die eine Seite der Medaille gezeigt, jedoch nicht die andere Seite. Das möchte ich dir gerne zeigen. Die Prophezeiung hat sich schon längst erfüllt. Das Zeichen, das ich dir geben sollte war ein kleines Halsband mit einem Diamanten daran, dieses schenkte ich deinen Eltern zu deiner Geburt. Danach wurdest du zu einer Pflegefamilie gebracht von der ich nichts wusste und man nahm dir das Halsband ab, doch mein Schutz blieb und so konnte ich dich nicht umbringen, also hast du mich schon vernichtet. Außerdem bist du mir schon als kleines Baby viermal entkommen.", erzählte Voldemort mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht. Harry hörte still schweigend zu und hatte es irgendwie im Gefühl das das was Voldemort erzählte der Wahrheit entsprach.

Plötzlich umgab Harry ein übernatürliches Licht. Harry erhob sich durch das Licht in die Luft und niemand sah was mit Harry passierte, denn das Licht blendete alle so, dass sie nichts sehen konnten. Harry wuchs ein Stück und seine Haare wurden hüftlang. Außerdem heilten alle Wunden und die Narben, die Harry jemals besessen hatte. Seine Kleidung wandelte sich um in einen langen schwarzen Mantel mit Verzierungen und auf dem Rücken war ein weißer Panther und eine riesige rote Schlange die sich wie Yin und Yang um schlossen. Außerdem erhielt Harry noch Schwarze Flügel. Seine Augen stachen nun richtig hervor. Alles in allem sah er atemberaubend aus. Als letztes entfaltete sich seine gesamte Magie und alle Sperren die ihm jemals in seinem Leben eingepflanzt worden waren, wurden aufgelöst. Seine Magie zeugte von dunkler Magie und er beherrschte vier von fünf Elementen (welches ist das fünfte Element?). Nachdem die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war, erlosch das Licht und nun konnten die anderen Harry bewundern. Harry schwebte langsam wieder auf den Boden hinab und setzte sich danach auf die Couch zu Draco.

Er sprach mit einer tiefen Bariton Stimme: „Ich bin der Sohn von des Gottes Ahi (ägyptischer Schlangen- und Feuergott in Dendera) und der Göttin Yamunà ( Yami, indische Flussgöttin). Mein Name ist Angelikus ("der Engelgleiche") Yilmaz (türkisch, der sich nicht fürchtet). Harry James Potter hat nie existiert, das alles wurde von Albus Dumbledore inszeniert damit ich nicht über ihn richten kann und er sich meine Kraft zu nutze machen kann, doch nun geht dies nicht mehr und ich werde ihn bestrafen wie es sich gehört, deshalb brauche ich eure Hilfe. Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich mir helft, denn ich möchte nicht das Dumbledore noch mehr Kinder dieses Leid antun was er mir angetan hat. Was sagt ihr da zu?"

Nachdem Angelikus (also Harry) das gesagt hatte, herrschte absolute Stille. Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme, die Angelikus nicht kannte und doch bekannt vorkam. „Ich glaube ich spreche für alle die hier Anwesenden, dass wir das erstmal verdauen müssen. Aber ich glaube dir Angelikus, Sohn von Ahi und Yamunà. Wir wussten schon lange das Dumbledore nicht der gutmütige Mann ist, der er vorgibt zu sein. Doch wussten wir nicht wie schlimm es war. Also werden wir dir helfen, aber nur unter der Bedingung das Schwarzmagier nicht mehr gejagt und getötet werden, nur weil sie eine andere Magierichtung haben als die anderen, denn Schwarzmagier sind nicht böse nur wegen der Schwarzen Magie. Sie sind auch nur Menschen so wie du und ich. Bist du damit einverstanden Angelikus Yilmaz?"

Angelikus hörte ruhig zu und überlegte kurz. Dann nickte er. „Ich bin damit einverstanden. Aber eine Frage hätte ich noch. Wer sind sie?"Der Unbekannte trat ins Licht und Angelikus erkannte ihn, da er ja einmal die Statue von ihm in der Kammer des Schreckens gesehen hatte. Es war kein andere als Salazar Slytherin. Als er das erkannte fragte er erstaunt: „Müssten sie nicht eigentlich tot sein?"

tbc

* * *

würde mich über kommis und auch über kritik freuen :-)  



	4. Kapitel 3

Hallo alle zusammen.

Durch die vielen Reviews und Kommentaren habe ich mich dazu ermutigt gefühlt weiter zuschreiben. Ich hoffe ihr mögt die Geschichte noch.

P.S: Ich bräuchte aber dringend eine Beta-Leserin, die mir auch mal Dampf unterm Hinter macht, damit ich weiter schreibe.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Eurer White Silver Black

„Ja ich müsste tot sein, wenn ich ein Mensch wäre, aber da ich ein Vampir bin, konnte ich solange überleben. Alle in diesem Raum hier sind zum Teil Vampir. Doch ich glaube du hast nichts dagegen oder fürchtest uns deswegen?"

Angelikus hörte dies mit schräg gelegtem Kopf, zeigte aber keine Verwunderung als Salazar sagte dass alle hier zum Teil Vampire seien.

„Nein ich habe nichts dagegen, da ich ja auch von den Göttern abstamme. Doch sagtet ihr einige der hier Anwesenden seien nur zum Teil Vampire. Wie meint ihr das?"

Nun lächelten alle, denn er konnte nicht wissen, dass es noch mehr Rassen gab außer den Vampiren und Göttern. Durch sein Erwachen hat er zwar auch das Wissen der Götter, doch dies entfaltet sich erst nach und nach. Die Zeit würde zeigen, wie schnell er sein Wissen bekommen wird.

„Nun ich glaube ich sollte dir die Anderen erstmal richtig vorstellen, da du nicht zu wissen scheint's, dass die Name die du von ihnen kennst nur Tarnung sind." Dies sagte Salazar nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. Er zeigte zu erst auf Voldemort.

„Sicher kennst du seinen Namen, denn er in seiner Schulzeit trug, nämlich Tom Riddle. Doch dies ist nicht sein richtiger Name. Er heißt nämlich Adrian Dougal Slytherin und ist somit mein Sohn, deswegen ist auch ein reiner Vampir. . Ich hoffe ihr könnt euch noch einmal aussprechen um einige Dinge zu klären."

Dabei schaute er Adrian streng an und dieser nickte leicht und lächelte ihn Angelikus Richtung.

Angelikus war verwirrt dennoch nickte er zu diesem Angebot, denn es würde ihn interessieren warum Voldemort die Potters töten wollte. Außerdem verstand er immer noch nicht warum er hier war. Er schrak aus seinen Gedanken als Salazar sich räusperte und fort fuhr die anderen vor zu stellen.

„Neben dir sitzt nicht Draco Lucius Malfoy, sondern Lólindir Cyril Arcamenel. Er ist zu einem Teil Vampir und zum anderen Teil elbischer Abstammung. Sein Rufname ist Cyril, nicht dass sich noch einer seine Zunge bricht bei seinem ersten Vornamen." Hier bei musste alle grinsen, wenn sie daran dachten, dass der Name Lólindir schon für einige Lacher gesorgt hatte. Auch Angelikus musste grinsen, da er sich so was wirklich vorstellen konnte. Er musste sich aber ein Gähnen unterdrücken, denn er war sehr müde, denn sein Erwachen hat viel Energie verbraucht, die er nicht hatte.

Dies bemerkte aber nur Salazar, deswegen fuhr dieser schnell fort, damit Angelikus ins Bett kam.

„Nun da Cyril zu einem Vampir und zum anderen Elfe ist, ist dem zu folge Lucius ein Vampir, dessen richtiger Name Basilius Lenwë Arcamenel. Für seine Frau bleibt also nur noch der Elbenanteil übrig. Sie heißt nicht Narcissa Malfoy sondern Anastasia Nessa Arcamenel. Hmm Sirius ist auch ein reiner Vampir, wie du dir sicher denken kannst. Es würde mich ziemlich wundern, wenn dies nicht so wäre, denn mit Elbenohren sähe er bestimmt lustig aus."

An dieser Stelle mussten alle lachen, außer Sirius der Salazar böse ansah. Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten. Fuhr Salazar fort:

„So sein richtiger Name lautet Ašal Gildor Culnámo. So nun Remus ist der der er zu sein scheint, nämlich Remus Lupin, dennoch ist er nun ein Vampir da er sich an Sirius gebunden hat. Hmm Hagrid ist und bleibt ein Halbriese, dennoch scheint sein Vater ein Vampir gewesen zu sein. Dennoch ist nicht ganz klar, wer Hagrids Vater war. Deswegen heißt er auch Rubeus Hagrid und so wird er auch immer genannt, da er keinen anderen Namen will. „

Salazar legte kurz eine Pause ein und ergriff nach einigen Minuten das Wort wieder.

„Kommen wir zum Letzten. Severus Snape, wie du dir denken kannst ist Severus ein Vampir. Sein richtiger Name lautet Seladain Etzarin Séregon.

So nun bist du im Bilde wer wer ist. doch ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du dich jetzt erstmal erholst. Cyril wird dich in dein Zimmer zurückbringen."

Angelikus nickte und erhob sich, als er ein paar Schritte gehen wollte, knickten seine Füße einfach um. Cyril war so geistesgegenwärtig und fing Angelikus auf. Als Cyril ihm ins Gesicht schaute, war Angelikus schon im Land der Träume.

„Es war wohl ziemlich anstrengend die Umwandlung und die ganzen Informationen, die er verdauen musste. Ich werde mich nachdem ich Angelikus ins Bett gebracht habe, auch zurückziehen. Ich wünsche euch eine erholsame Nacht."

Sprach Cyril aus und nahm Angelikus nun richtig auf dem Arm und bewegte sich Richtung Tür.

„Gute Nacht Cyril." antworteten alle noch, bevor er verschwand.

Nachdem dieser nun mit Angelikus verschwunden war. Sprach Adrian Seladain an.

„Was ist nun aus der Blutprobe geworden, die du Angelikus abgenommen hast?"

Seladain blickte ihn ernst an.

„Ich habe die Blutprobe untersucht und etwas Unglaubliches festgestellt. Wir wissen ja schon, dass er die Reinkarnation von Angelikus, dem Hüter des Gleichgewichtes der Magie ist. Dumbledore muss irgendetwas inszeniert haben damit man ihn nicht bestrafen konnte, doch wie es jetzt aussieht, wird er nicht mehr lange unter den Lebenden weilen. Doch zurück zur Blutprobe, Angelikus Yilmaz wird immer dann geboren, wenn die Magie droht aus dem Gleichgewicht zu geraten. Da dies zurzeit der Fall ist wurde er geboren. Aber er ist kein Potter, sondern dein Sohn Adrian. Dass hat die Blutprobe eindeutig ergeben. Also ist er dein entführter Sohn, denn man dir und deinen Mann in früheren Jahren stahl. Du hast ihn nun wieder. Nutze die Chance die du somit hast."

Alle im Raum waren überrascht von dem was sie erfuhren, besonders Adrian, denn man hörte nicht alle Tage, dass sein ehemaliger Erzfeind sein Sohn sein soll.

„Ich muss darüber erst mal nachdenken. Wir sehen uns morgen."

Und schon war Adrian fort. Keiner der Anwesenden konnte sich noch von Adrian verabschieden.

Doch verstanden alle, dass Adrian nun seine Ruhe braucht, denn sein Mann starb kurz nach der Geburt von ihrem Sohn. Nach und nach zogen sich auch die anderen in ihre Zimmer zurück, ob nun alleine oder in Begleitung, dies war jedem selbst überlassen.

Zeitsprung zu Cyrils Verlassen des Raumes:

Nachdem Cyril den Raum verlassen hatte und mit seiner geringen Last den Weg zu dessen Zimmer ging. Dachte er wieder an sein erstes Treffen mit Angelikus in den Sommerferien vor seinem ersten Schuljahr. Er hatte sich auf den ersten Blick in Harry verliebt, doch als dieser seine Freundschaft ausschlug, wegen eines dummen Streits, war er tief bestürzt gewesen und wären da nicht seine Freunde gewesen, wüsste er nicht ob er heute noch hier stehen würde. Er fing dann an Angelikus zu ärgern um wenigstens ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit von ihm zu erlangen. Und jetzt da Angelikus richtig erwacht war, wollte Cyril ihm noch einmal die Freundschaft anbieten.

tbc

Formularbeginn

Formularende


End file.
